Commander of My Heart
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Where Erwin and Hanji holds the reins to the other's heart. Rated M just in case.
1. Eruhan Week Day 1 - Philia

"You really should get that soreness checked out. It's been a week already."

Erwin rolls his shoulders around in an effort to get rid of said soreness; perhaps it wasn't a good idea to sleep at his table for a week straight but reports and funds await nobody, especially not when the officials in Sina were concerned.

"I'll be fine." A grimace breaks out when he lifts his shoulder to get the blood to flow smoother.

"You say that right now, old man. Don't come crying for help when you need it."

To prove her point, Hanji jabs a finger deep into his trapezius and grins maniacally when she sees Erwin face contort like a squeezed towel, seemingly holding back a scream because the Commander of the Scouting Legion does not scream like a bitch just because someone jabbed him unnecessarily hard into his sore muscle!

"If only my glasses is a camera; that face of yours would sell like hot cakes. Just imagine: Erwin Smith's picture, five pieces of gold each. If we sell ten every day, we can go on weekly expeditions!" Hanji exclaims her brilliant idea and starts to drift off, day dreaming about all the titans out there, waiting to be captured and experimented on.

When the crickets have chirped for a few hours, Erwin heads back to his room to turn in for the night. Sina only knows how many stacks of reports he went through today. He deduces he will only get about five hours of sleep, give and shave an hour, depending on what kind of nightmare knocks on his doors later on.

The only thing he does not expect is finding Hanji, lying on his bed looking right at home, blankets pushed to one side, and greeting him, "Yo!" when he enters him room.

"You messed up my bed." is the first thing that comes out of Erwin's mouth instead of the intended _why are you here?_

"Well, I've found something for that soreness of yours and friends should help each other out, no?" she says while flipping a bottle.

Between sitting on the edge of his bed and removing his boots, Erwin sighs, "I've told you, I'll be fine. It's the not the first time anyway. If I just ignore it, it'll go aw– "

The next thing he knows, Hanji's straddling him from behind. Face in his pillow and shoulders pressed into the mattress, Erwin finds out Hanji's stronger than she looks. Though he could probably get her off him with the weight advantage, he does not wish to experience her wrath; past experiences tells him an angry Zoe is a scary Zoe.

"What are you planning to do to me?" He questions her motives when he feels something oily on his skin. It's not cold but it feels disgustingly slimy.

Sprawling her fingers across his broad shoulders and pressing into them methodically, Erwin muffles his manly screams into his pillow and clenches his fists when Hanji managed to press into the spot.

"Ha..nji. Stop.. it." He grunts out. Of course she does not stop.

Wondering how long this helpful torture is going to last, he feels the pain melts away when Hanji moves onto another area and feels surprisingly loose. Slowly, Erwin's body feels less like a soldier and more of a civilian living in Sina.

Before long, Hanji lifts herself off her commander who did not move an inch for the past fifteen minutes. Throwing his covers over him and blowing out the candle, she bids him "Good night."


	2. Eruhan Week Day 2 - Epithumia

Erwin wonders what he was thinking when he suggested watching a horror movie with Hanji. Sure, he doubts his girlfriend is the type who is scared of blood and tangled, bloody limbs but this takes the cake.

With her face a foot away from the television screen, he hears her coos and awwws whenever the mutilated zombie appears on his 52" TV screen.

"Hanji."

.

.

.

"Hanji." He calls her a second time, attempting to get her attention.

Obviously, it does not work.

Erwin pushes the couch pillow aside and stands tiredly, dusting invisible dust from his pants as he scoots around the coffee table and sits beside his enthusiastic girl. While she does not notice her boyfriend observing her, Erwin sure is amused how much, or rather, lack of effort he has to put in to get his girlfriend to be so happy.

"Hanji." He tries again.

"Erwin," she replies, _finally_. "Do you think the next corpse you find, you can secretly bring it to my lab? I can't play around with the officially murdered ones."

Erwin heaves a heavy sigh; he did ask her to be his girlfriend after all


	3. Eruhan Week Day 3 - Storge

Petra!"

Petra hears Hanji's wails through her mobile and quickly removes it from her ear; it's too early for this shit. "What is it this time, Hanji?" She asks in a sleepy voice.

When all she hears are non-stop sobbing and sniffles, Petra starts to get worried because she's never heard her friend like this before, not even after breaking her leg during their summer camp years ago. "Where are you right now? I'm coming over."

"… At home."

"By _home_, do you mean Erwin's or your's?"

"… Mine."

_Is it even habitable?_

The petite girl tells her to stay there and hangs up. Rustling sheets tells her that Levi has woken up and she wonders how she can wriggle out of his grip now without him protesting.

His hold on her tighten around her petite waist and feels a puff of hot breath against her neck.

"What does Shitty Glasses want now?" The sleepy man mumbles into her nape, dry lips caressing her cold skin.

"I have no idea but she kept crying and all. I'm going to check on her. Who knows what she's blown up this time." She says with a weary voice and lifts his heavy arms off her.

_Better escape while he still feels like the dead_.

* * *

><p>When Petra opens the door to Hanji's apartment, she expects to see a disaster, not floor tiles and shiny windows.<p>

"Hanji?"

Crossing the living room with calculated steps as if she was on a landmine, Petra strains her ears for any sound of the living but so far only hears the heavy traffic outside honking their way downtown. She locates the familiar door she used to push open during high school and does it again.

She has seen Hanji with cuts all over her hands due to mishandling of tools. She has seen Hanji bleeding heavily from a deep gash on her side after accidentally stepping into the path of a flying knife during some cooking class she attended years ago, nothing but a faint scar left. She has seen Hanji taking a blow for her during a bar fight two years ago.

And not once, has she seen Hanji cry. At least not until now.

Hastening her steps to her obviously-distressed friend, Petra sits on the edge of the bed and slowly pries Hanji from the ball she confined herself into.

"Hanji, what's wrong? Did Erwin ban you from another experiment again?"

She shakes her head.

"Then Moblit handed in his resignation letter?"

Another shake.

"Your experi- pet died?"

Petra sighs at the third shake. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

She sees the sniffing woman's jaw moving but everything is muffled by the thick overall donning her frame. Leaning closer to get a better hearing, she catches a mumble of _missed_ _my period, vomiting, plus sign._

_Oh_.

"Have you gone to the doctor to confirm?" She asks gently, still not sure as to why her friend's response to this news is so … sadly.

"Yes." Lifting her head to wipe the remnants of her tears away with the sleeve of her top, Hanji's eyes were red and super puffy as if someone inflated her eyelids to the max. "The doc said I'm about 6 weeks along."

"And?"

"And… I don't know how to tell Erwin?"

Petra has known Hanji since nursery and not once has she seen Hanji hold back her words thus she finds herself at a very loss of words at the moment. Forcing the clogs in her brain to turn again, she blurts out the most intelligent words she can think of, "What?"

And Hanji starts crying again, causing Petra to panic once more and begins to rub her back like a mother would all the while thinking how should one approach a situation like this.

"Do you think he suspects anything now?"

"I don't think so. He only told me to see the doctor when I puked 3 mornings straight."

Hanji reaches back to grab a pillow blindly. Curling over the confined bag of cotton, she buries her face in it and takes a deep breath, then realising she grabbed the one Erwin used to sleep on whenever he slept over. Filling her lungs with the smell of her boyfriend, she feels both secured yet insecured; she's not sure how Erwin would take the unexpected news.

"I can't teach or tell you the correct way to tell him about this but just do what you think is right."

"But what if our child's eyebrows takes after Erwin's?!"

Petra can't decide whether if that is a joke or an actual serious problem.

* * *

><p>Jumping off the couch is Hanji's first reaction when she hears the door click.<p>

"E-Erwin! Why are you here?" She asks shakily, frayed nerves taking over her state of mind.

He settles his bag by the dining table and removes his outerwear as he walks to where his girlfriend is standing. "That's what I'm going to ask. Weren't we suppose to meet up at Legion's for dinner?"

Hanji's eyes swerves to the right, zooming her sight onto the clock hanging on her forest green wall. It says ten past nine.

"Oh fuck." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, Erwin! I was thinking of some stuff and I just-"

Her words die out when he silence her with a simple finger.

"It's alright. I wasn't feeling all that hungry anyway." Up close, Erwin notices her swollen and bloodshot eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

Not expecting such a question, Hanji unknowingly backs away from Erwin; she does not want to admit it but she can't hide anything from him.

_Damn his perception_.

Hugging the couch pillow even tighter than before, she lowers her heavy head and mutters a soft _yes_.

Taking a huge step to close the unnecessary gap, Erwin removes the annoying pillow and guides her hands to hug him instead; surely he's better than some_pillow_. Burrowing his face into her messy clump of hair, he takes a deep breath and tries to guess how many days has she not washed it.

_Three, I guess_. _But that's not important_.

"Why were you crying?"

Time pass with only the ticking of the clock heard by the only two occupants, but Erwin does not rush her. He never rushes her.

"I'm pregnant."

For once, Erwin almost says something stupid but the trembling of her fists at his back stops him before he gives himself a legitimate reason to slap himself. Choosing his words carefully over now - he believes in second chances -, he runs his fingers through her hair when he feels his chest getting wet and hums thoughtfully.

"Since when did you find out?"

"… Yesterday night."

"Was that why you didn't sleep over?"

A nod confirms his questions. Rubbing her back up and down with his other hand, Erwin sighs.

"Were you scared?"

"Very."

"Even now?"

Hanji doesn't reply immediately but he doesn't push her for one.

"A little."

Erwin picks her up bridal-style and brings her to her bedroom; she definitely needs rest after crying and with her being pregnant, he's not going to risk anything. It isn't a long walk but for Erwin, a thousand scenarios has taken place in his mind.

Climbing into her bed and covering both of their tired bodies under the comforter, Erwin continues to hold and stroke Hanji to calm her down.

She's tired from crying and Erwin's comforting presence is just the thing to lull her to sleep. But before she could completely knock out, she hears him asking her to marry him.

"Huh?"

Erwin lifts her head up and looks her in the eye seriously like the man he always is. "Marry me."

She blinks and starts to process the words in her brain.

Erwin starts to panic that she will overthink and proceeds to explain. "I'm asking you not because you're pregnant with my child. Well it is a reason but I've been wanting to pop the question for a while now actually and this gave me the courage."

Hanji starts to cry again, not out of fear but joy this time and smash a lop-sided kiss onto his lips. "Yes, yes."

Before a third yes makes its way out of her lips, Erwin kisses her back with his entire heart, cradling the only woman he's ever wanted in his life.

Hanji breaks the kiss too soon for his liking. "I really hope our kid has my eyebrows instead of yours."

"Yup, you're definitely alright now."


	4. Eruhan Week Day 4 - Agape

Erwin awakes with a groggy feeling; since when did he fall asleep at his desk?

Instead of feeling the usual coldness that accompanies free air-con in their building, he feel strangely warm. Sitting up carefully without trying to break his spine from the stiffness that settled into his bones from the uncomfortable position he placed himself in, the blanket slides off his shoulders and onto his chair.

"Hmm? Who put this here?"

"I did."

Erwin looks up and sees his new colleague strolling in with a cup of steaming coffee; they've only met a few times, countable with one hand, whenever a new body is found.

The blond inspector nods his thanks. "Why are you still here? It's," he pause to look at the clock on the wall, "ten in the evening already."

"I can ask you the same question though; why are you sleeping here at ten?" She retorts cheekily and Erwin thinks she's getting high on caffeine.

"I'm about done with this case so might as well suffer a few more hours." He shrugs as he eyes the coffee. "How about you?"

Hanji kinda wants to tell him her eyes are _up here_ but shrugs back. "I'm having fun with Sonny and Bean. They're going to take them back for embalming tomorrow so might as well check one more time."

She takes a sip and notices Erwin is still eye-fucking her coffee.

"Want some?" She raises her red mug.

Erwin couldn't hold back the yawn fast enough and ends up turning his words into some alien gibberish.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hanji place the ceramic onto his table gently and walks out. "You look like you need it more than I do anyway."

Before he gets the chance to express his thanks, the door to his office closes.


	5. Eruhan Week Day 5 - Ludus

"Hanji, you will be my wife when we grow up."

Hanji may be young but that doesn't mean she's stupid; she's as stupid as Levi's courteous. "Was that a proposal?"

Without any hesitation, he nods his head vigorously.

Hanji smiles at this. "On one condition though, can we make it Halloween theme?"


	6. Eruhan Week Day 6 - Eros

**Version 1**

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you hate about yourself?" Hanji asks one day while the lazy couple is slouching against the couch, ignoring the raging storm outside threatening to tear down the windows and balcony door.<p>

Erwin shifts slightly, adjusting his head to a more comfortable position and rearranges the blanket covering them. "I won't say I hate it but I'm not exactly fond of my eyebrows."

Hanji's head shoots up from his shoulder, accidentally smacking his jaw with a sickening thud. "Opps, sorry." She giggles and reaches over to massage the spot that's sure to home a bruise later on. "Why your eyebrows? I was expecting something like biceps or hair colour or something like that."

"I got made fun of because of it in elementary. The annoying ones will even try to pluck my eyebrows."

"The fuck?" She makes a face at that. "I think it looks fine though."

"Oh? If i recall correctly, you laughed when Levi called me Shitty Eyebrows three days ago."

Hanji denies the accusation by smacking his chest. "I did not! I was just trying to get rid of something in my throat at that time."

"I'm sure you were." He says, once again rearranging the blanket so they don't catch a cold.

"No but really, I wasn't laughing at your eyebrows."

"Uh-huh."

They sit in silence and peace, a stark contrast from the weather outside. Erwin 's on the brink of sleep when he hears Hanji snickering, "I still love you though, thick or thin eyebrows."

* * *

><p><strong>Version 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Erwin does to Hanji after not seeing his wife for three long, agonizingly slow months is to encase her with his big frame, face burrowed deep in her messy hair; he missed her so freaking much that he didn't think was possible.<p>

Still with a shit-eating grin, Hanji asks her husband mischievously, "How does five days of unwashed hair smell? I bet it stinks even worse than Levi's mouth."

"Nope." He takes a deep breath again. "Smells like my Hanji."


	7. Eruhan Week Day 7 - Anything

"Erwin!"

Looking up from his file, he sees his wife with that mischievous grin of hers and thinks something bad is about to happen. "Yes, Hanji?"

"I just thought of a brilliant idea for your Halloween costume this year. And the best part is, you don't have to dress up."

"Ok, I'm listening." He place the files one side and gives her his attention; he knows how much she's into the festive season and he doesn't want to rob her of the fun. The best part, for now, is that he doesn't have to dress up.

As much as he'd like to join in the fun, his work schedule gets quite hectic more often than not. There are a few times where he has to join her halfway or skip the entire thing.

"All you have to do, is this!"

She shoves the magazine under his nose and _this_ is an article about threading, a method to shape your eyebrows using a thread, clean results and long-lasting, even the upper-lips is do-able, and an outright, "No," from his lips.

Hanji pouts at his answer. "Why not? Just imagine making Levi shit in his pants when he sees you with thin eyebrows."

Erwin facepalms at this. "So this is your plan to scare our friends."

Seeing the face-splitting grin on her face, it's all the answer he needs.


	8. Anchor of My Sanity

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: 'Open Your Eyes' & 'Fever'**

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?"<p>

Hanji turns her head to the brave soldier who dares to visit her less-than-organised sanctuary and puts down her pen. "Which aspect are you asking? The mental or physical?"

"… Both, I guess."

Stepping his away around carefully, trying not to leave footprints on the papers lying everywhere, he took a seat beside her table. Erwin's sharp eyes scans his surrounding and saw graphs and reports and a mountain of notes written in a scrawly font; Hanji has not improved her handwriting.

Hanji sighs and removes her specs, letting gravity claim her heavy head and smack rather loudly against the wooden table top. "He has yet to open his eyes. His fever is getting worse by the day and last night, he thrashed around in his sleep while screaming for Petra at the top of his lungs. In short, he's pretty broken"

This time, it's Erwin's turn to sigh; saying the 57th expedition was a disaster is more than an understatement.

"You knew that he loved her right?"

Erwin looks up and sees Hanji's drained figure, eyes brimming with exhaustion and unshed tears, and decides that he does not want to keep up appearances anymore, not when he is alone with Hanji because _fuck_, he feels like shit, to put it simply.

Standing and taking a wide stride, Erwin gathers Hanji in his arms because even the strongest needs a form of anchor to keep his sanity.


End file.
